Quandaries in Friendship
by Wonders of Chocolates
Summary: Rin is certainly the most stubborn girl Len ever knew in his entire life. How did he get into this mess again?


Len just couldn't stand it anymore.

He has always been next to Rin. Not literally _always_, it's just that they have been together for years until almost every resident in their neighbourhood knew them as an inseparable Kagamine duo. They play together, live next to each other and go to the same school – they even have the same classes together and have their assigned seats next to each other every year. It's more than enough for him to have the same surname and facial features with her but the world seems to hate him _very_ much.

According to his parents and his friends he complains to, they say it's fate (and one of his friends says he's cursed) but he'd rather decide that she is just following him around, like a stalker. His friends don't believe him because that's just nonsense. They said that there must be a more legitimate reason for their 'closeness' and not _just_ because they're childhood friends. Much to Len's annoyance, they said that he's in a secret relationship with her. So, one day after school, his friends tried to make a joke out of him and ask her the truth.

"Yeah, so – um... Rin, we realize that you and Len _always_ stick together ever since little," his friend sniggers a little, trying to make a nerve out of him. "So, we're just asking – Is there any particular reason you're _still_ hanging out with him? I mean – other than being childhood friends and all…"

The other boys gather around together, anticipating her answer. Len, having to wait for them for their after-school activities, leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets behind the group; trying to restrain himself from punching their faces. However, he, too, piques an interest hearing her answer – maybe she'll answer the unexpected and he'll be the one laughing at his friends' pitiful faces.

As he wonders why the atmosphere suddenly becomes quiet, he shifts his gaze onto her out of curiosity and is surprised she is also looking at him, _smiling_ – no, he can only see it as a smirk, a devious one at that – and boy, how he _knew_ his friends will easily misunderstand that smile of hers. He's sure by the end of the day; they will attack him by making ridiculous assumptions to him.

Or maybe, there's a way he can avoid them before that happens. He can just walk straight to his house and forget all about his activities with his friends. In addition, he doesn't exactly want to hang out with them, anyway – so there's an excuse for leaving them behind. Yes, that sounds like a great idea – he shall do that right now. Before he takes one turn back and starts walking away, Rin takes in a big breath and slowly answers the question, loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, the truth is quite simple," she rolls her words with her tongue, a sweat trickles down his neck as she continues. "I am engaged with Kagamine Len." The sentence bounces off the walls dramatically and his friends instantly shut their mouths – the awkward atmosphere has finally reaches its peak.

No. _No_. God, please _no_. This should _not_ be happening. He feels like stabbing himself right this second and just let him _feel_ the stinging aching pain; as much as it sounds masochistic.

"Umm... is… is that true?" The entire hall becomes really quiet as his friend asks once again. Len takes the golden opportunity and runs away from there. Rin eyes him running away from behind them and she sighs. She walks pass the boys, following Len to the main school entrance to head home.

"I think there's no need to answer."

.

.

.

During History class, Rin keeps on bugging him by passing pointless notes to him; and it's _annoying_. With all her 'why's and 'what's (those are mostly what she ever write down for him) and the fact he flunked in his grades last year, he doesn't want to experience that this year as well. But how can he if there is someone trailing behind him without knowing what her real purpose is?

How he manages to keep his grades up the previous years is a mystery for him.

Yes, he can just ignore her, but he simply just _can't_. Her mere presence inside a large room can attract anyone; she has this type of aura – an unexplainable _bright_ aura around her – that can work as a lighted lantern while you're lost in the dark. Yeah. It is just _that_ hard to ignore her. Even the white bow she always wears on top of her head is hard to miss.

He doesn't quite remember the cause of her popularity but he starts noticing when everyone in the school community starts greeting her as if she's a big hit idol star – though it isn't ironic because she has a beautiful voice, he admits. Other than that, she begins entering numerous competitions and auditions (preferably in singing), winning honourable awards, organising special events or festivals and other similar stuff. She's seen by everyone in school _everywhere_ – from his point of view, anyway. He's sure that everyone thinks of Rin as the perfect goddess of the school.

When he tries comparing her as the little girl he used to play with and the teenager she is now; there is a _really_ big difference. He can't even believe himself that he once hangs out with her years before. Well, they still are if it counts her always starting up a conversation whenever she meets him. Not that he will reply to any of her remarks or anything, he will just walk away from her – but she still chases after him if he does so.

It's awkward when he thinks it back. Why does she try so hard keeping up a conversation with him? It might have saved much more of her time if she talks to a more... socializing person than wasting it on him. But yeah, she has _too_ much time in her hands, probably...

He sighs as he forces his thoughts to an end, staring at his desk with piles of ripped papers scattering around. Meanwhile, Rin keeps on giving him more and more notes, hoping they'll annoy him and make him reply something to her – and surprisingly, it works. He grabs his pen and tears off a piece of paper from his notebook, writing down the words hastily and quickly passes it to her.

For a moment, she finds utter glee in her achievement as she grabs the note from him but realizes it is _too_ good to be true.

'_Get your goddamned face away from my life._'

.

.

.

It's raining right as the last bell rings. Students roam outside the gates of the school's main entrance with umbrellas above their heads. Mutters of 'farewell's escape from their mouths as they wave their 'goodbye's until another day comes – but Len ignores them and quickly opens his umbrella, rushing through the rain to head back home.

As he escapes the busy crowd to a peaceful street, he lifts his head high and stares at the grey sky, listening intently under the sound of the rain. He doesn't know why but it feels like the sky is calling out his name.

"Len,"

There; he can hear it again. He immediately stops at his mid-tracks – still staring at the sky – and tries to shake away the unwanted voice inside his head. He doesn't want to lose his sanity at such a young age; there are still more precious days he has yet to overcome.

Once he blinks twice, the voice stops, _fortunately_; but he can hear water splashes coming from behind him and it quickly becomes louder and louder until–

"Hey! Len! Wait for me!" Rin screams in between her gasps as she runs towards him and takes shelter under his umbrella, circling both her arms on his waist for support. He shudders as her cold wet arms suddenly come in contact against his thin-covered skin; he almost pushes her away if not because of manners.

"Why'd you run into me, Rin?" he hisses as he looks at her, glaring, but manages to hide his anger.

"Sorry, but... can you wait a minute?" she pleads, still panting heavily.

They both stand on the same spot for a few minutes as he – much to his own surprise – waits for her to catch her breath and not just leave her under the rain. It's only a matter of time, though.

He growls at his inner self for not being able to scream at her because of certain reasons he's facing for some time now; and that is her popularity affecting horribly onto his status as an antisocial bug. He's comfortable enough not socializing with people and he doesn't want her ruining it.

Plus, his so-called friends are even more troublesome for him to handle on his own with their nosy attitude – he doesn't even know how he's friends with them. And to think they're the one spreading rumours about his _relationship_ with Rin, the boundaries are endless. He wishes to know how he does things without even knowing; he feels like he's losing control of himself or something. _Seriously_, he knows that his life is already enough for him to handle but he can't control his own choices and decisions? That's just preposterous.

Rin watches his facial expressions the whole time he's thinking to himself and slowly unlatches her arms off of him. She can't help but find amusement in them and bursts into giggles. Len pops his thought bubble as he hears her laugh and looks down at her red face.

"What are you laughing at?" he asks crossly, but she keeps on giggling. His eye twitches slightly, but he restricts himself from slapping her, chanting '_calm down, calm down, calm down_' over and over inside his head. He mutters curses under his breath and frustratingly looks away from her. Just as he stray his eyes off her, two girls slowly pass by them whispering to each other. They're clearly gossiping about the popular Rin being so close with someone in a lower status than her. And that they're voices are quite audible in a distance; he can plainly hear their conversation with his own two ears.

"Hey... Rin's hanging out with Len again."

"Yeah... Wonder if the rumours are true – you know, the 'engaged' thing; _that _one?"

"That's possible if you think about it, considering them childhood friends and all..."

"And also, they both have the same surname! Don't you think it's suspicious?"

"Maybe their families planned out the engagement from the minute they're born!"

"Oh – like that one new shoujo manga?"

"Yeah! Not to mention the characters looked so much like them."

The last thing he can hear are them giggling until their voices completely fade into the sounds of the rain. Judging by their school uniforms he has observed, they're both from his school – which means more trouble are ahead of him.

Damn it all.

Rin notices his reaction on the girls and quickly pulls his right sleeve. "Come on, let's just go home now." She smiles at him warmly and leads the way, still gripping onto him.

He immediately puts himself off trance as he sees her smile, but lets her drag him back to their neighbouring houses. It'll be a waste of energy trying to pry her off of him, anyway – she's just too stubborn once she makes up her mind on something. But throughout the whole journey, his yellow umbrella is above both of their heads, sincerely protecting them from the rain – and possible colds.

.

.

.

After he finishes showering and starts working on his assignment in his room, his phone vibrates against his study desk. He drops his pen and picks up the phone to see a message is sent to him. Just as he expected, it's from Rin – and it's yet another pointless message.

'_Len! Why won't you ever reply back? We've been friends since forever!_'

He opens another of her message he ignores a little while ago.

'_We're best buds, best bros! Except that I'm a girl... But that doesn't matter!_'

Along with her other messages he ignores.

The worst part about her texts is that they all have emoticons at the end of every sentence; and which she probably finds them cute but it's more of a nuisance for someone like him. He sighs for like the umpteenth time today and leans back against his chair, brushing back his blond hair in annoyance. His phone, then, vibrates once again; another message is sent by her.

'_I know you're annoyed now and you know I'll not stop giving you texts until you reply... so please?_'

No.

He glues his gaze on his phone's flashing screen as another new message is sent.

'_Okay, fine. If you give me just 'one' reply, I'll stop spamming all of these texts to your inbox, deal?_'

Well, now that she has given him her point...

He presses 'Reply' and types in a text for her, pressing 'Send' as he finished. After the text is sent successfully, he puts down his phone on the desk and goes back to finishing his work. In the meantime, inside a room of the house next door, Rin is brushing her teeth before getting ready for bed until she hears her phone playing a melody. She quickly runs out of the bathroom to check her phone on the night table and jumps in joy as she reads that the text is from Len.

'_Make sure to keep your promise, then._'

"Yes! I finally made him reply!" she exclaims under her foam-covered mouth, the words come out ambiguously. As she's about to send him another swarm of texts, she realizes her mistake.

"Oh darn, I can't reply back..." She pouts and sluggishly goes back to the bathroom to rinse her mouth. As she finishes, she throws herself on her bed and slides in under the bed sheets, rolling to the other side of the bed to get more comfortable. She keeps on tossing and turning around her bed, still she can't get herself to sleep that night.

While she tries to make herself to sleep by closing her eyes, she makes up her mind for what she'll do when tomorrow comes in. By then, she'll try giving him a call – if not, _calls_ – and have a _long_ decent conversation with Len. Well, _if_ she manages to control his temper, then yes, they shall have a decent chat together.

She needs to thank her friend for giving Len's new number to her later.

.

.

.

"_What_ is it, Rin?" he hisses irritably through the phone, keeping his voice down from letting his friends eavesdrop on their conversation.

He just finished his soccer practice at the school field for the upcoming match this month and he's currently putting away the cones into the storage room. What makes him pissed off is that Rin keeps on leaving missed calls all throughout the practice and his teammates bugs him with their stupid assumptions that his 'girlfriend' is calling him and he needs to answer it; for the sake of his relationship, they said. What idiots.

"Well, I heard you're having soccer practice today," she states her sentence word after word carefully, he notices. She is probably aware of his tone of voice. "Did it go well?"

His left eye twitches as he hears her innocent question. "Yeah, it went well. But I missed four – _five_ goals because my phone kept on ringing out loud and interrupting my concentration on the game," he answers rather quietly despite his harsh voice. From the other side of the line, Rin is standing outside her balcony, looking at the wide orange sky. She hides in her giggle as she realizes it's probably her fault – _probably_.

She needs more faith in herself.

"Sorry for bugging you, then," she apologizes cheekily, twirling around a strand of her blonde hair with her index finger. "By the way, congratulations on having the highest mark in the last quiz. It must've been hard with me around you."

There is a quiet line from the phone; she almost thought that Len is hanging up on her until she hears a small voice stuttering. It takes a while for her to register what she just said and make out what his words are; until a sudden loud noise comes through the line. It sounds like he accidentally (or purposely) hit a pile of objects, causing them to fall down to the cement floor; she isn't too sure about it.

"Then... then why do you still follow me around e-even though... you're aware that I don't exactly like you around me?" he asks, stuttering slightly.

Rin grimaces and leans her back against the balcony's railing, shifting her phone to her left ear out of habit. She doesn't want to explain the reason to him now; better yet, she doesn't know how to explain the reason to him. Yes, she does have a reason for keeping in close contact with him – ever since twelve years ago; when they first talked to each other. Yet, she still can't put it into words for him.

It's too hard to explain in this situation.

And, this is _Len_ we're talking. It is even more complicated to talk to him.

"Rin?" he calls out her name ever-so gently. Well, a bit more gentle than his usual hot-headed personality, anyway. But his voice sounds nice when he's... well, nice; especially when he's singing romantic and calming songs. She still remembers him singing in a play during the last year of middle school...

"RIN," The sudden loud buzzing sound of his voice almost makes her have a heart attack. "Are you going to answer the question or not?" he asks impatiently. Rin starts to panic. Never has she thought of talking about this topic with him so she really isn't prepared at all. But she doesn't have much choice.

"Well, you see, Len..." she pauses, biting her bottom lip. "Let's just say that I like you and well... Yeah! Let's forget all of this had ever happened, okay? Bye!" Before he can even speak, she immediately ends her call.

Len checks his phone and realizes that she hung up on him. There's something fishy going on and he wants to find out what it is. As he stuffs his phone inside his pocket, he gathers the cones he had hit back into place in the racks. Suddenly, the door of the storage room opens revealing a certain blue-haired boy.

"Hey Len! What took you so long?" the bluenette, Kaito, asks and laughs. "Did your girlfriend break up with you?" Len rolls his eyes and finishes putting way the items. He walks out of the room and turns off the lights, closing and locking the door with the key his coach gave to him – not even a mutter of word given to his 'friend'. Kaito watches him doing his work and follows him from behind back to the school field. The atmosphere is really silent once they walk side by side until they reach their destination and haul their bags over their shoulders.

Len lifts his head towards Kaito, seeing that his teammate is still watching him, as if he's waiting for something. "What?" Len asks, looking at Kaito with confusion plastering all over his face.

The bluenette waves his hands signing to continue on the topic they talked about earlier, but as he notices Len doesn't speak body language, he sighs. "About the call? I'm sure it's about Rin so..." He raises his eyebrow and ushers Len to carry on. Len lets out a small 'oh' sound and ducks his head down for a while before turning his heels to the school gate, with Kaito following.

"It's none of your business," Len boldly stated.

"N'aw, come on! Just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone," Kaito whines like a child despite him being a year older than Len.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For me?"

"I hardly even know you!"

"Come on! I'm your senior!"

"No. You're only a year older than me."

"Leeeeeeennnn!"

Len groans at Kaito's childish behaviour. But Kaito does have a point; he is a senior so Len has to respect him, even if he's aggravating. "I don't know what exactly happened but Rin's acting suspicious, that's all," Len explains lamely.

"Ah... suspicious, huh? What did she say?" Kaito nods in understanding and continues asking him. Kaito feels his phone vibrating inside his bag and pulls it out, checking his sent message.

"Nothing much, really. I don't know..." he replies and stops his pace, letting Kaito walk pass him. "Why do you care, anyway?" he asks. Seeing that Kaito doesn't stop walking and continues on leading his way, Len grunts softly and quickly catches up on Kaito. Upon sensing Len's presence, Kaito immediately keeps his phone inside his pants pocket and smiles at him.

"We're both friends, right? Of course I care!" Kaito exclaims, patting on the blonde's back. Len distances himself away from Kaito, warning him from being too close and touching him. He frowns for a second but smiles at Len before he could see it. "And besides, I'm quite close with Meiko and she's close with Rin – maybe I can even help you solve this 'mystery' of hers!"

They both reach the main gate and Len glances at him sharply. "I don't need your help." Before Kaito could mutter a word to him, he swiftly turns to the right and walks down the sidewalk to his house.

Kaito looks at him bewilderedly and tries to contemplate him before he leaves completely out of sight. "Are you sure?" Kaito asks loudly from the distance but Len doesn't give any single response to him. "Fine, then! But if you DO need help, I'll be in your service anytime!" he calls out for the last time before walking to his home from the opposite street Len is taking. He is sure Len will one day ask for his help. Maybe, he's not actually _entirely_ sure, _yet_.

In the meantime, he'll stop by down street at the ice cream parlour and enjoy his favourite delicacy. While he walks down to his destination, his phone vibrates once again, signalling a new sent message. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and reads the text.

'_Thanks for giving me Len's number, though._' A sad emoticon is flashed next to the sentence; it makes Kaito kind of sorry for her. He knows how Rin tries her best to have an interaction with Len but it always failed. He sighs as he finishes reading the text twice. He clicks 'Reply', types in a message hastily and presses 'Send'.

'_I know how you feel, but you know how he is. Be sure to tell him soon! I wish you luck!_'

He waits for the message to be successfully sent before stuffing his phone back to his pocket. He continues to walk and hums a melody happily. Now is the time for some delicious ice cream to cool himself off of his teenage life. He can almost feel like he's entering heaven…

.

.

.

It has already been two weeks after the call and Rin isn't annoying him lately. As much as he's enjoying his moment of peace but he can't help but feel a bit lonely – and he regrets feeling that way. He has been waiting for some peace and quiet away from her all this while; he should not feel that way now if so. He glances over her snoozing off to dreamland while the teacher is blabbing on something about the upcoming festival held in school.

He doesn't care much of events in school and only block his ears if someone ever mentions it. None interests him in school events and he wouldn't even bother checking them out; unlike Rin. She immediately took part in the festival the day it was announced; whether she is one of the cleaning staff or the host, she didn't care unless she got the job.

And to think she is supposed to gather more information on the festival because she's taking part in organising, she sleeps in right as the teacher starts talking about it.

"Kagamine-san," he snaps his head towards the middle-aged female teacher in front calling for him. "Could you wake up Rin-san for me?" she asks, or more likely orders him, motioning towards the sleeping blonde next to him. Ignoring the fact that the teacher used first name basis on Rin while still formal on him, he turns his head towards her.

He hesitates as he still feels uncomfortable being in contact with Rin but nonetheless, he forces his hand out reaching towards her shoulder, shaking her for a bit. He quickly pulled in his hand and rests it on his lap, hoping she would straightaway wake up after the sudden rough vibration. After a short while, Rin slowly shifts her head from the comfort of her arms as her pillow and rises from her slumber. She stands up confidently but still has a drowsy look on her face.

"It's rare of you to be sleeping in my class, Rin-san. I hope you won't take tendency in dozing while classes are in session. I'm expecting more from you," the teacher cautions her for the first time towards Rin. Truthfully, it's the first time has anyone hear someone scolding Rin besides her own parents.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, teacher. It'll never happen again," Rin apologises meekly, bowing her head slightly towards the teacher like a good student she is. The teacher merely nods as an answer and gestures her to sit back down which she obliged. Len simply watches her slumping down to her seat and tearing off a piece of paper from her notebook, writing something.

Before the teacher could let a single student start whispering in class, she continues with her newsflash. "As I was saying…" Without her knowing, her voice fades into an entirely quiet whisper as the students start to mind their own business. Rin finishes off her note and sends it off to Len's desk, not daring to look at his face. Len can only accept it and read the note.

'_Sorry for the burden… And forget about the call two weeks ago. __**Don't bother replying. **__-Rin_'

Certainly, this is not the 'Kagamine Rin' he used to know.

.

.

.

"Why do you hate me, Len?"

Len turns his head away from his homework he just finished (which he didn't finish last night because he slept in early) and sees Rin twiddling her thumbs, her eyes looking at the floor. He notices that she already recovered from the call a week after the festival. Making herself busy might have made her let go of the past and move on to other important things – like continuing on annoying him again.

"'Dislike' is what you mean. The term 'hate' is a bit too much," he responds and sighs, which makes Rin lift her head up looking at him. "And the reason would be because you're annoying."

Rin is slightly taken aback by his reply but continues on probing for more answers. "I'm sorry that all I did was annoying you… Just that – I mean; I just want us to be friends like… when we're little?" Rin's words trails off as Len finishes his homework and stands up from his seat. "Wait – w-where're you going?"

"Outside… going strolling for a bit," he answers quietly before walking towards the classroom door, not bothering to face her. Rin can only stare at his back even though by now she would chase after him like she usually does but only this time; she is letting him go, for once. Len has too much to think of and it is best leaving him for himself.

.

.

.

"Hey, guys."

The two older students lift their heads up to Rin walking towards their table at the cafeteria. "Yo, Rin! We were wondering where you were," Kaito greets her with a smile. Meiko swallows down her sandwich before greeting Rin as well. Rin smiles at them and sits down with them, looking down at her lap. "So, I suppose you're getting ready?" Kaito asks. Meiko bites on her lunch while watching them intently.

"Yeah, until I can find Len, that is." She sighs and looks to her right, a group of students gathering around the clipboard hanging against the cafeteria wall. "I couldn't catch up with him when the bell rang. He seemed like he's in a hurry…" she sighs again and looks up to them. "Have you seen him anywhere?" she asks.

"No, sorry… Did you check the library?" Kaito leans forward, resting his head on his right palm. Rin nods, a frown is carved on her face. "How about the school field?" he asks again. Rin nods. "The school garden?" Rin nods again.

Meiko finishes her sandwich and rests her elbows on top of the table creating a soft slam, surprising both her friends. "What about the school hall?" she questions.

Rin gives a puzzled look and responds, "I have but the place was crowded so I doubted he's there."

"What's the occasion over at the hall?" Kaito asks curiously, his head turning towards Meiko beside him.

"Entries are open for the upcoming end-of-year school event and people are really eager to take part in the clean-up staff. They said there's a special surprise to anyone who participated. Don't ask me what, though." Meiko shrugs. "Their teachers probably bribed them or something," she adds jokingly. But while Meiko is talking, Kaito and Rin are thinking over her words and their minds got a similar idea. "Could it be…?" Kaito mutters. "That Len is…?" Rin continues. Meiko eyes both of them and sighs. "It may seem impossible but it's worth the try. Len might've found an attraction in the event; but I could be wrong."

"I might as well continue searching, then." Rin stands up and flashes them a smile. "Thanks for your help, guys!"

And she runs off to the school hall.

…

No such luck, thinks Rin, Len is not in the school hall. It's no surprise, though. Knowing him through all the years they've spent, he will never participate in these kinds of events, or being trapped amongst a large crowd, especially. Len always says that they are too much unnecessary work to be dealt with, with all the students goofing around like monkeys on fire. But despite her knowledge on him, she has run out of options of where he is hiding. Where could he even go to besides his class and the library? Those are, like, the only places he goes to when he is in school grounds! Rin stops at the bottom of the flight of stairs, staring upwards.

Where could he be…?

Something suddenly hits her head and she can't believe herself that she does not realise the most obvious answer. Of course, Len will always go to a remote and quiet place, a place where students rarely go to. And the answer is always the school's rooftop, always. Rin slaps her forehead, groaning a little, and quickly steps upwards. As she comes upon the last step, she slowed her pace and eyes the light passing through the gap of the slightly opened door.

He's here.

She grabs the cold doorknob and pulls the door open. Her eyes are revealed to a wide view of the town and the light blue sky; not to mention the person she has been searching for the entire time. "You're later than usual," Len mutters as he turns his head and looks at Rin. Rin can only smile at him in response.

.

.

.

Everything just seems weird and awkward lately. But it's better than nothing, Len suppose. He sighs and scatters out of his secluded spot in the library. The other students have been staring at him ever since he enters the library's entrance door and they are frightening him. He has never acquire this much attention before, even when the rumour of him and Rin being engaged going around school attracting attention is never this… suffocating. They have realised it, Len noted. He does not know how to consider the situation he is currently in…

Obviously, the attention he is given is not a good thing but at least he and Rin are going through good conditions…

Well, he hopes so.

But, who is he kidding? He's clearly not comfortable with any of this! He knows that it is his fault for making that agreement in the first place but it's just for the sake of Rin. _Only_. _Rin_. And it is because he realises that it is already time for both of them, Rin and him, to make up and go back to their previous friendship since their fading relationship has been dragging for far too long; but _nothing_ is always the way he expects it to be. Okay, he is lying again. He _knew_ that the other students will start creating gossips about them again and he _knew_ that he is not the young boy he used to be, being a friend of Rin and all – because that was a long time ago.

He's changed and Rin has, too. They've grown up and their personalities change along with their timeline; and now, they are both opposites of each other. But why do they repel each other so much, anyway? They've been together for years, how did their relationship weaken so much?

Len walks up to the rooftop and settles there. Examinations have finished and the teachers are letting the students to do as they will as long as they respect the school rules. He has been hiding here since the agreement with Rin and fortunately, no one ever found out he is here. Just… except Rin.

"So, how long are you planning on running away?" Rin asks when she sat down comfortably on the floor facing him.

"I don't know… Maybe a couple of weeks, maybe a month…" Len mumbles and lifts his head to Rin. He can see that Rin is trying to hide her frown but from the years of being stuck with her, he already knew her ways. He exhales and looks to his left, bare cherry blossom trees look more attractive when you are caught in an unpleasant moment. "I just… don't like getting attention, okay? You know me better than anyone else did – even if everyone knew that fact already."

"And the fact that you're moving away next year," Rin utters softly. Len keeps silent and Rin has no other choice but to inch forward towards him. "_Look_, Len, I know that we have never, like, literally _never_ leave each other ever since we met that day… and that you are actually moving to another place, leaving me behind here… I just want us to be, I don't know, more _socialising_, more _open_ to each other, like before."

Silence.

Rin isn't impressed with the response he has given to her but she continues on, nonetheless. "I know that _before_ was different because we're kids and we don't care about differences and all that junk but I just never expected that the day will actually come, the day you'll be far away from me, and… I just want to be with you until _that_ day comes. So…"

Rin almost sounds like she was pleading and she makes Len even more uncomfortable. He shifts a bit from his position and looks at her, eyes avoiding from hers. "Why do you want to be with me so much? What am I worth of you?" he asks.

"You're my friend, Len! You're the first best friend I've ever had and no one could steal that title away from you!" she exclaims and lowers her head in embarrassment. "And I like you! So, uh, I couldn't just leave you just like that! So I… followed you, kind of…"

Len widen his eyes slightly and coughs once, his right hand makes its way to his gapping mouth. He mutters in awe, "Stalker much?" Upon hearing him say that, Rin abruptly raises her head to him and her face is red as a tomato.

"_I am not a stalker!_"

Both of them sit in another awkward silence when they feel a sudden pang of déjà vu. Well, this is… something, thinks Len. Damn it. Stop trying to laugh, Len. Keep calm. Just… keep calm, okay?

"Well, I guess some things don't exactly change after all," says Rin and she giggle heartily. Len watches her in front of him and looks at her cheerful smile present on her lips. Gradually, Len feels his lips curling upwards.

.

.

.

How long has Len tried to stagger away from his memories? He doesn't know. He had tried to but he can't just forget memories just by wishing for it to go away, right? Because those memories will always find a way to come running back into his mind and dusting away his intentions in forgetting them; and Rin will always find a way to linger in his life, stuffing his memory bank with more of her antics.

And now, she is stuck with him. _Just like before_. But, it is not like before. There are some changes, obviously; the way they talk to each other, their approach, and the way Rin has been acting around him; especially the latter.

She's becoming more restless as days pass by and she's becoming… cagier. By now, Len has already been used to her following him around and doing whatever it takes for him to talk or do something but now, she's just being silent. Though, she still follows him around, accompanying him wherever he goes to but never has he expected for her to act like this just after she said she wants to spend more time with him _sociably_.

Ironically, he's the one who is desperate for her to talk now.

"Rin, are you okay? You've been silent this whole time…"

"Do you have a problem?"

"Did something happen to you?"

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"You can talk to me about it. Maybe I can help you out."

"Rin, please, talk to me."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"_Please_, Rin. Won't you just talk to me already?"

"Rin!"

He doesn't know why she's behaving so unusually and it is worrying him to no end. He lies on his bed and stares at the ceiling, sighing aloud. It is now the holidays and he does not have anything to do at all. His mother is out of town with her niece to visit her sister and his father is lounging in the hall with the television turned on and ignoring every disturbance present. And Rin, well… she does not even reply to his texts he sent or accept his calls so he is not sure what she is doing. He can always go next door and try to check up on her but if her attitude is like this, he doubts the possibility of her wanting to see him exists.

But, now that he thinks back, he can still try, right? That is the only option he has not carry out yet. Even if chances are low, miracles can happen – although he never believes in them but he can _try_.

He reconsiders for a moment but goes along the plan, anyway. He grabs his muffler on his study desk and goes outside his room, descending the flight of stairs. He shortly tells his father who is sitting on the couch at the hall that he is going outside for a while. His father just nods at him and his eyes shifts back on the television screen. Len opens the door and the cold air hits his face. He immediately put on his shoes and walks to the house next door.

As he arrives in front of the house's front door, he rings the doorbell. He can hear the muffled sounds of the doorbell inside of the house but other than that, none. He waits for a while and rings the doorbell again but again, no response. Maybe she and her family went somewhere, Len thinks. He sighs disappointedly and turns his heels to go back home. He stops his feet and lifts his head up to see a person in front of him.

Rin just reached home from the store around the block with plastic bags filled with groceries in her hands. She is slightly startled at Len's presence in front of her house; as well as Len at hers. "Sorry, my parents are out currently and I was buying some things… Did you wait long?"

…

"Sorry for intruding," Len mumbles as he steps inside Rin's house. The house is silent and no voices are heard inside. Rin did say that her parents are out but usually her parents would take her along since she will be alone in the house. Maybe they are only away for a short while, Len guesses.

He watches Rin strut to the kitchen. "Sit on the couch in the meantime, I just want to put away these groceries," Rin says loud enough for Len to hear from the kitchen. Len can hear the plastic bags rustle noisily and the thumping of the cabinet doors opening and closing. He paces to the couch placed in the hall and sits down, waiting for her to finish sorting her stuff. But as he rests himself on the comfort of the soft couch, he realises something. Isn't his actual plan directs to him only checking up on her? Well, too late for him to back out now.

_Rustle, rustle._

Len shifts in his position on the couch awkwardly. Umm… "So, where did your parents go to?" Len asks, attempting to start up a conversation.

"They went to visit Lillian," Rin answers, still busying herself in the kitchen.

_Thump, thump._

Lillian? "Aunt Lily?"

"Yeah – Heard your mom went there as well."

"She did, along with her niece."

"Heard that, too. Ring called my parents, she was the one who invited them to visit Lillian."

_Rustle, rustle._

"Huh."

"And I stayed behind here because my parents said I should stay at home and guard the house, since I'm _grown up_ and all."

_Thump._

The rustling and thumping sounds stop and Len spots Rin walking back to the hall. "So, what business do you have here?" she asks him.

"I just want to check up on you," he utters a reply but realises it sounds oddly suspicious.

"_Just_ to check up on me or is there another reason?" Rin caught his tone of voice, so it seems by Len, and it does not bring amusement to him in any way.

"Well, that was the original plan but… I don't know what I should be doing now," he clears out the truth, though uneventfully.

"…Thank you for concerning about me, then."

The atmosphere goes quiet; both teenagers seal their mouths shut, unable to speak anymore words. This is ridiculous; absolutely _absurd_. Len feels his blood simmer with anger through his veins and for some reason, it is because of the fact he knows that Rin is _still_ hiding away from him. Why can't Rin just say something to him? Isn't this what she wanted; to actually be friends with him, validly? If she wanted to be friends with him, she could've just been her chirpy self like usual! And if she wanted to be friends with him then why can't she just act like a goddamn friend would and just _speak to him already_? If she is not speaking to him, this is just inexcusably _ridiculous_. But how can he be mad when the only emotion he recognises now is desperation?

"Rin… Why are you being so distant all of a sudden?" he asks softly, standing up from the couch and walks up to Rin. Rin remains silent and shifts her gaze onto the floor. "You can just try explaining _something_ to me." Len holds out his hands and grabs Rin's hands, gently stroking it.

"You wouldn't understand…" Rin mumbles under her breath but Len can easily understand her words from between their distance.

"Please, Rin."

They stay in the same position for a few minutes until Rin breaks the silence.

"Can I ask you something, then?" she asks, though hesitantly.

Len is almost thrilled by her actually communicating with him but he is consumed with the feeling of unease instead. "W-What is it?" he stammers slightly. Rin quickly licks her lips before speaking and Len notices her lips are quivering a little. Is she… nervous?

"What am I worth of you, Len?" she asks, hesitantly looking at him in the eyes.

Before Len could respond to the familiar question, a tear slides down Rin's left cheek and she breaks down crying. She slowly goes down to her knees, crouching into a ball. Len is shocked at her sudden burst and crouched along with her, hugging her subconsciously. It has been a long time since he has seen Rin crying in front of him and he could not think of anything else besides comforting her. He mutters comforting words into her ears softly while cradling her in his arms and lets her cry her heart out. He doesn't quite understand her current situation but he knows whatever it is, it is his role as her friend to be with her in her time of need.

…His role as her friend, huh?

.

.

.

27th of December; Rin and Len's birthday – And Rin has some plans on the said date but she has to wait a few more days until the special day comes – _unfortunately for her_. Well, it _is_ her fault from the start; why didn't she take action a whole lot sooner? And the fact that Len will soon move away is just… ugh! Alright, it is _obviously_ her fault and she regrets her decision for delaying her 'big day'. And now, her days of being friends with Len will last for only a month.

But, she can't blame herself for being so nervous. It has been very complicated for her to… arrange her speech to her dear friend who is very oblivious to her feelings, has a hot-tempered head and who also happens to 'dislike' her during her gameplay of 'cat and mouse' with him. She knew that her being such a desperate girl who wants to cling to her once BFF could be annoying the heck out of him after years of not feeling the same BFF vibe with him but… she just could not let him go!

She doesn't even know _why_ she's so clingy with him!

And _because_ of her finally taking the knowledge of her clinginess had annoyed Len; she wanted to say sorry to him.

But she couldn't just walk up to him with a big smile on her face and just straightforwardly say "I'm sorry for being clingy" to Len without an actual explanation, right?

_And_ the fact that she and Len are not close anymore made the situation even harder for her to create an explanation to him without creating any awkward tension surrounding them, instead! She might even reduce the chances of them being friends again because of that one single apology!

_And_… because she finally (sort of) be-friended with him, she can finally say sorry to him with ease. Hopefully her plans would go smoothly.

.

.

.

"Len."

"Len?"

"Hey, Len?"

"Leeeeeen?"

"…"

"Lenny-kins!"

"Wha-what?"

Len exclaims out of shock as Rin interrupts his train of thought.

"Why so deep in thought?" she asks, giggling at him with his unnecessary seriousness.

"Well, I just… don't know how to respond…"

"So you got carried away by millions of unneeded thoughts inside your head instead of accepting my apology?" she mocks him playfully and continues. "Well, unless you don't want to forgive me, I guess…"

"Look, I already…! I already forgave you, okay?" Len sighs and sharply looks at her. "But was it necessary for you to… y'know, _that_? I don't even know if you're serious or not!"

"Oh, what – my confession? I thought you already –"

"No! Just – no! Okay, I know we're just… ugh!" Len is lost for words and smacks his palm against his forehead. "Was the camera even recording?"

"Well, during the confession, no – but right now, yes!" Rin smiles brightly at him, swaying her camera side to side.

"The problem now is that you just attracted a whole bunch of people waiting for my answer!" he frustratingly grunts and shoves his hand into his blonde hair.

Rin scans her surroundings and sees a crowd of people circling around both of them, attracted to her loud exclamation of friendly love. "Aw, c'mon, Len! They only knew us as best friends! No need to be so defensive over it…" Rin pouts.

"No, the problem is… Wait – just… MY problem is that we're both roleplaying as 'best friends' even though you know perfectly well that we're more than 'best friends'!" Len states the truth, shockingly to the audience. Gasps are heard from the crowd.

"That doesn't matter, Len! So, what's your answer?" she quickly changes the topic and cheerily asks Len for the answer.

Len stammers and unsuccessfully gives out a few excuses until he finally takes a big breath in and exhales. "I… I love Kagamine Rin and I'm actually engaged with her and you people should stop staring at both of us because it's getting embarrassing!"

And so the following day, Rin gives the camera to me and I added a few narrations in the story and uploaded the story on this site.

Yay.


End file.
